


Ondanny fic

by Fallenandscatteredpetals



Category: Game Grumps, Gamegrumps - Fandom, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Oc x danny, ShipGrumps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenandscatteredpetals/pseuds/Fallenandscatteredpetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>danny makes a new intresting love interest but his new lover everything he believes in or do they hold a dark secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

It was cold when leon woke up in his house the morning light woke him up from his sleep as he sat up from his bed, it was quite of course it was with him living alone in LA. Leon got up and went to bathroom to wash up there was a sticky note on the side set as a reminder as he was going to work today at Polaris it was his second week working there as an intern for friend zone and daily bytes. 

Leon brushed at his messy brown hair as he tried to get ready for long day ahead of him, he grabbed his baggy hat, black buttoned up shirt and dark jeans. He grabbed his keys for his car but something wasn't right he felt like he forgot something as he looked at the mirror he noticed he didn't tuck his tail in, leon groaned as he wrapped his tail around his chest as he placed his shirt over it and then grabbed his red sweater putting that over it. 

He then grabbed his phone and out it in his pocket as he got into his car and drove to work, he took the normal route to work while he listened to the radio and tapping along to the tunes they played. As it took an hour to get in leon rushed into the building where he was greeted by his co workers who were getting the Kigurumis ready for today's friend zone. 

As Leon helped set up the the consoles and sofa into the stage room, he set up the computer for the side for the Twitter account to be seen. 

As soon as everything was sorted leon took a coffee break where he was greeted by a smiling dodger " Hai! Leon your working very hard too today aren't you? Are you excited for today? " she asked handing him his coffee. 

" Thanks " leon said taking a sip of his coffee before looking back up to dodger " who is in this week? " he asked.

" The game grumps of course! " she said causing leon to jump from shock and excitement " Er,.err really? " he asked with dodger being all excited " Yeah of course that means more games and stuff heh plus you can meet them cause your helping out with the costumes, drinks and stuff" she said hoping away leaving leon on his own. 

As it got to around midday every thing was set up and ready to go. 

As Leon ate his lunch he heard a some people talking behind him as he looked he caught eye contact with Danny Sexbang who smirked at him causing leon to quickly get red faced as he looked back to his lunch. 

Danny looked back to the smaller man Arin pointed him to the Kigurumis which they all went to get changed into, while this was happening danny wondered back to him " hey dodger who's that? " danny asked as he got her attention " oh that's leon remember he was here last week when you came down for table flip but he was a bit more shy then but this week his slowly opening up to everyone " she explained.

" is he gonna be at friend zone? " danny asks.

" yep his helping out with the consoles and drinks " she said waving to leon as he looks up.

Leon waved back but blushed hard when danny waved back too " wanna know a secret his been to s few of your nsp shows his a real fan " she said.

" he is? Huh gonna have to try and talk to him later " he purred at dodger could see he clearly likes him. As the grumps got ready to shoot danny took notice of Leon's height when he was stood up he could see he was a bit shorter but that was cute. As friend zone session went on for about two hours it was time for a break.

Leon gave all the grumps there drinks, suzy started to chat with leon about his work at Polaris, Danny watched from the sofa " hey Danny what you doing? " Arin asked causing Danny to jump " err just-".

" your looking at him aren't you? " Arin said pointing to leon " I didn't know you liked guys " Arin said causing Danny to blush " I..i..I his just cute an all that's all " Danny said crossing his arms.

" well why don't you get to know him better! Go on out your sexbang charm on " Arin said pushing Danny out of his seat. 

Danny glared at Arin he got up and undid his Kigurumi a bit before walking over to suzy and leon " why hello there " Danny said leaning against a wall which was near leon. 

Suzy giggled as she walked away from leon leaving the two of them alone " err um hello " leon said.

" So your name is Leon, mmm nice name so you work here right? Or did you just sneak in to see me? " he asked purring at him causing Leon to blush " err noo I work here " he replied. 

" so what you doing later? " he asked.

" I ..I don't know really going home " he said not being very good at speaking. 

" can I come home with you? Cause I'm not doing anything else later I want to get to know you more " Danny said giving leon the flirty eyes. 

Leon smiled lightly at Danny's comment as he nods " alright I'll meet you here after friend Zone! " he said patting leon on the back and returning to the sofa.

After another two hours they were done with filming leon got his stuff ready as he waited for Danny to get ready " I'm ready dude " Danny said patting Leon's shoulder as he followed leon to his car. 

As soon as leon turned on the gas he drove out he was nervous since Danny was sat in the car with him as he drove back to his place. Danny often asked him about the basic liking stuff and what he does at home on days off. As they arrogated at Leon's house Danny was surprised " you live here? Wow " he said before following leon into his house. 

" um could you like a drink? " leon asked as he stepped into the kitchen pulling out two beers danny smiles as he takes one and leans against the counter as he looked to leon he noticed how cute he was he didn't know if it was the beer but damn did he look good. 

Leon then looked back to danny who was eyeing him up and blushed again.

" mmm leon come here " he said wondering over to the sofa where leon sat down next to him " you know I like you right .., I know you like me right .. Well why don't we you know " Danny egged on as he touched Leon's leg as he moved in closer to him " Sexbang " he suggested causing Leon to blush madly and he quickly made his tail invisible. 

" well um danny I do like you and have watched your shows a lot and err-" before leon could finish Danny kissed leon full on the lips and pulled the smaller man onto him.

After a moment Danny pulled away licking his lips at leon as he took his hand " got a bedroom " he asked leon blushed even more " come on I know you want me I know I want you " he said wrapping his arms around him.

Leon wasting no more time and took Danny to his bedroom where Danny smirked and locked the door " let's have some fun ".

 

\---------------

It was warm when leon woke up he felt something around him as he turned around he saw a sleeping Danny. Leon panicked for a second but his memories all rushed back to Danny and him having sex. Leon blushed and got all embarrassed but Danny cuddled into leon which made him smile as he cuddled him back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

As leon wakes up all dazed with having a slight hangover he held his hand to his head as he looked around and noticed someone next to him, Leon's face turned to panic as he got up quickly causing the form next to him to move and a smile to appear.

" Good morning " a very tried and fuzzy haired Danny said turning around in bed and looking at Leon who was panicking as he tried to remember what happened last night, Danny happily watched the smaller man as he got dressed and went down stairs. 

Danny climbed out of bed and ruffled his hair as he got his clothes back on before heading down stairs where leon was trying to make himself coffee. Danny then looked over his shoulder as he watched the smaller man almost shake with how he remembered bits of what happened last night. 

Danny then took the coffee off him as he made himself and leon some coffee, leon then tried to look at Danny but as soon as they made eye contact leon turned his head away with his face looking all flushed and red. 

The older man handed him his coffee as he sat on the kitchen table watching the smaller man " So did you enjoy it? " Danny asked Leon who looked up quickly at Danny's question.

Leon tried to answer but he felt like his throat went dry as he went red from the memories " by your reaction I think it went well " Danny said winking at Leon. 

Leon then felt his phone going off as he quickly grabbed it off the table to answer it and rushing off into the other room. 

Danny looked back at leon as he watched him for a moment before looking back to his phone and drinking his coffee.

Leon answered it " ..H-hello ".

" Hello Leon this is your boss here, I regret to tell you that your being let go because of a budget cut we need to let a few people go bit your always welcome back if we get this whole thing sorted ... Leon you still there? " the boss of Polaris said as he couldn't hear leon at all. 

Leon tried not to cry as his breath was shaky as he tried to answer " I'm.. Yes.. Ok .. Thank you " leon then ended the call as he leaned his back against the wall and slowly slumped himself down, he held his face in his hands. 

Leon couldn't bare going back into the kitchen or outside, he wanted to be alone, tears slowly started forming out of his eyes as he thought he was gonna be ok but he guessed he can't. 

He didn't know how long he was sat but he felt something come towards him his first reaction was to run but a hand rested on his head but leon didn't out his head up as he didn't want to show his face. 

Danny looked sadly down at the smaller man " I heard your phone call .. I'm sorry about what happened " he said causing leon to shake again. 

Danny didn't know what to do really with him but he wanted to do something since leon has only showed him kindness since his been with him. 

Danny thought for a moment as he stroked Leon's hair trying to calm him down, he used his phone to call Arin. 

" What's up Danny? How's that guys house? Err what's his name again? " Arin asked.

" His name is Leon and well his a good guy " he commented stroking his hair again slowly calming Leon down. 

" Listen Arin we need an editor right? Can we take Leon in? " he asked.

There was a pause on the other line for a moment before Arin answered again " Yeah.. Why what happened? I thought he works for Polaris? ". 

" Well he did until just now he got let off because of budget reason " Danny said holding onto Leon's shoulder. 

" That's bullshit .. Ergghhh .. Ok fine he can work for us he can help Barry out with editing, do drinks for us and some other stuff " Arin said. 

" Thanks Arin I'll try and get by the office soon " He said hanging up and looking down at Leon who stopped shaking but didn't let his head up. 

Danny then lifts Leon up but he tries to shake him off but Danny holds him tightly " Leon come on I got you a job your working for the grumps now ". 

Leon face was still down as Danny used his jacket to wipe his tears away from his face as he held his head up " Come on let's go to work " he said patting Leon's head. 

Leon then hugged Danny tightly as he repeated thank you over and over again taking Danny by surprise. 

Danny slowly smiled down at him as he took Leon's arm as they drove to work, from Leon's situation Danny drove in his car as they went to the grumps work space. 

Leon leaned his eye sight towards Danny as plays with his thumbs as he sits in the car " so Leon what else do you do besides editing and giving out drinks? " Danny asked. 

" I.. I draw a lot .. I can animate " he said as Danny stopped at the red lights. 

" you'll have to show me a few videos when we get to work then " he said smiling at him causing Leon to smile slightly " Alright basic question time? Have a favourite colour? " .

" Red and blue " Leon said quickly, Danny raised an eyebrow at him before smiling to himself " W.. what is it? " leon asked why he was smiling. 

" it's nothing dude " he said ruffling Leon's hair. 

The two of them finally made it to the grump office as Danny opened the door for leon to get in as they made it upstairs, Suzy was the first to notice the two " Ah Danny your here .. Oh hello Leon Arin told me your working for us now that's great to hear " she said smiling at him as he hid behind Danny all shy. 

Suzy then grabbed Leon's arm as she pulled him into a hug which he returned " come on I set up your desk here " she said showing it to him. 

Arin greeted Danny as the two looked at Leon and suzy talking " So how was yestursday? " Arin asked which Danny grinned at " Yeah we banged and stuff I liked it but I dunno if Leon did he pulled an adorable face this morning about it " Arin the laughed at his friend. 

" I didn't know you were into guys that much " Arin said patting his back. 

" Well makes sense from all the dick jokes and that I guess but there's something about leon his not like other girls or guys it's just .. Right somehow " he muttered looking at Leon. 

" Are you falling for him? " Arin asked nudging him. 

Danny smiled a bit " Maybe but I want to get to know him better before going into the whole couple thing maybe " he said rubbing his head. 

Leon looked to Danny who came over to him " you know how to use this software right Leon? " Arin asked coming over as well. Leon nodded as he got all of the editing software up and running " Cool me and Danny will go record! Come on Danny " he said pulling Danny's arm as Danny winked back to leon causing him to blush. 

As the two recorded Leon started to draw him, Danny and the other grumps which was caught by Suzy who sqeeled at his drawings which made him smile a bit.

" Hey Leon do you like Danny at all? " she asked causing him to blush again which Suzy took as a answer " I can see you and him being together " she said but leon got worried as Danny likes girls since he sings about it but his thoughts drifted off about what happened yesturday " But l... Danny likes girls though " he added. 

" mm not the way he looks at you though " she added as she sat down at her desk. 

After a few hours Danny and Arin returned from there session and gave leon the hard drive   
" I hope you like it " Danny said patting Leon's back as he started to edit the video. 

Danny watches Leon as his face goes red from his and Arins conversion " I think he heard the part " Arin said laughing a bit " What did you two talk about? " Suzy asked looking at a very red faced Leon as he finished one video after a few tries. 

" Oh you may see soon maybe " Danny said smirking and licking his lips at Leon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Ondanny 

It took a while with Barry's help as well for leon to produce at least 4 videos with 2 hours each to render the videos for leon to be done for the day. Danny slides along to check on leon " so did you like audio " he asked smiling at leon who had just taken off his headphones to look at Danny. 

" .. Yes I did it was vey entertaining " leon said allowing barry to take over as he makes the thumbnails for the videos. " you wanna go out with me? " Danny asked leon to was putting on his jacket, leon blushed deeply at Danny's question " w-what? ". 

" Like meal or something you skipped lunch " Danny explained which calmed down Leon a bit. 

" I dunno my way around this area very well though " Leon said looking away slightly, Danny cupped Leon's chin as he made him look at him " then it's s good thing I do " Danny said smiling. 

Danny left go of Leon's chin as he grabbed his jacket before signalling to Leon to follow him down into the main sidewalk. 

" We can leave the car here while going into town we can see a movie or something .. Just hang on " Danny said smiling at leon who nodded slightly as he followed behind Danny. 

They made there way into the main shopping area where Danny was noticed by a few fans, Leon waited by the sidelines watching until one fan pointed out to him Danny looked over to Leon and pulled him and made him stood in front of them. 

Leon didn't feel right as they started to ask who he was, what he is doing with Danny " I.. I .. " Leon tried to get out but then Danny then felt Leon shaking slightly as Leon pulled his hat down " Er heh I think Leon has had enough attention Thanks guys aim just gonna take Leon away " Danny said taking Leon away from the fans.

As soon as they were away at a safe distance Danny held onto Leon's shoulders " You ok? What happened? " He asked. 

Leon kept looking down " I hate attention .. I hate it I can't deal with it " leon explained. 

"you have a social disorder? " Danny asked but noticed by Leon's actions that was the case, Danny frown but hugged Leon " It's ok it's just me now right don't worry let's go see a film that may calm you down " Danny said looking back to Leon who looked up slightly. 

Danny hooked his arm with Leon's as he took him to the cinema, he bought the tickets and some popcorn with a drink. 

As they sat down Danny made sure that Leon was ok first he nodded towards Danny. 

As the lights dimmed down Danny face fell as the movie was a horror film which of course he can't take on very well while for Leon he was ok with it, he looked over at Danny who was looking away breathing hard " Danny didn't you know this was a horror film? " Leon asked as Danny answered by shaking his head. 

Leon then hugged Danny " Danny you wanna leave? We can leave if you want if it helps? " he asked, Danny looked up at Leon mainly looking at his eyes which he got lost in " Danny? " Leon asked again snapping Danny out of it.

" Err yeah Let's go " he said as he followed Leon out of the cinema as they made it outside, the sun was setting as they made there way back to the grump office " Maybe I should plan the day out better? " Danny said thinking of what stuff they didn't get to do. 

" Well we didn't get anything to eat did we so l.. Er.l if you want I can cook us something at my house " Leon said. 

" you can cook? " Danny asked looking down at Leon. 

He nodded " I used to cook a lot when I was in college ". 

" Yeah I'd like that " he said as they finally made it to the car as Leon got into the drivers seat as does Danny gets into the passages seat as they made there way back to Leon's house. 

As they got in Leon quickly made his way into the kitchen " What do you feel like having? " he asked as he turned to Danny who sat himself down by the table " Mmm surprise me " he said leaning on his arm while looking at Leon. 

Leon started to make something which he hoped Danny likes, after a while he ended up making pasta, he gave Danny his plate as he sat next to him. 

" Woah you do fancy stuff? " Danny asked eating into his pasta, Leon blushed but shrugged. 

" it's not that fancy " Leon said as he ate his meal but Danny made him face him " but it's good though thanks Leon ". 

Leon smiled as he watched Danny enjoy himself, as they finished Danny washed the dishes for him before heading to the living room where Danny enjoyed sitting next to Leon. 

" Now since we did kind of do it yesterday does that mean we can do it again? " Danny asked looking at Leon. 

Leon blushed deeply as he got what Danny was suggesting he quickly took his head " I dunno I wasn't that good " he could feel his tail tighten around his body but Danny took his hand. 

" I know I was drunk when it happened but it was good and I'd like to do it again if you don't mind " Danny said. 

Leon looked down slightly as he got worried that he was a bit drained from yesterday, he got worried that if Danny saw his tail he'd freak out. 

Danny raised an eyebrow at Leon " Hey leon don't worry we don't have to fuck we can just kiss and stuff .. Cause you are rather cute you know that right? ". 

" R-really? Ah.. But I thought your into girls? ".

Danny chuckled " Yeah but I also like guys too I can be a little bi right? ".

Leon nodded as Danny put his hand on Leon's smiling at him " I'd like to get to know you more cause like I know you go to my ninja sex party gigs as well, I have seen you at the front with your friends I'm guessing " Danny said stroking his hand. 

" I'd like to you know be more than friends " he added. 

" Danny... " 

" I know .. I know it's sudden but I've always wanted to talk to you ".

" Danny .. " 

" Well I am know I just-" Danny was cut off by Leon's lips as he kissed him deeply, Danny pulled Leon on top of him as they kissed softly with each other. Leon rested on Danny's chest as he wrapped his arms around his neck. 

Danny could feel something pressing against his stomach as he opened one eye as he moves one of his hands down Leon's waist as he could feel something weird. He opened both eyes " Hey Leon what's this? " he asked taking the thing off Leon's body but quickly got up as Leon's tail unwrapped it's self around him. 

Leon got worried as he looked at the wide eyed Danny as his was in disbelief " Leon... Why do you have a .. A tail? " he asked. 

Leon started to breath heavy as he stood up and ran to the bathroom " L-Leon? " Danny said as he got up and tried to open the door but it was locked, as he pressed his ear up against the door he could hear Leon crying.

" Ah Leon come out I'm just a bit shocked that's all .. Please Leon come out " Danny said. 

Danny sat next to the door as he waited for leon to out out after 30 minutes Danny heard the door unlock " Leon ". 

Leon breathed heavy as he opened the door slightly but his features changed as Danny stood up to look at him. 

Leon had red horns growing out of his head, his arms were red as were his feet, he has sharp claws but his eyes were different they were a deep red with black wrapped around there his eyes would be white. 

" I'm... I'm sorry Danny I didn't want you to be afraid of me .. I .. I " Leon then cried again as he hid his face away from Danny. 

Danny took in all the info about what Leon is " So what are you then? " he asked not moving. 

Leon's now long ears went down as he spoke again " ... A.. I'm a demon ".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Danny stared at Leon as he watched the younger man shaking at Danny’s reaction towards him as he looked up at his new love interest “.. Leon I.. What “ he didn't know what to say really he had just watched Leon somehow turn into a demon I front of him. 

Leon got frighten as he ran past Danny feeling upset with himself as he turned to his bedroom and hid under the bed covers. Danny didn't know what to do he didn't know weather to wait until leon came back down or go upstairs himself. 

He sat down on the sofa as he sat thinking about what just happened, one minute Leon was all loving and caring next the next minute his a demon. Danny got out his phone and was about to text Arin but stopped himself, how was he supposed to tell Arin that Leon was a demon. 

He put his phone down and thought for a moment about the whole thing before getting up and heading upstairs to Leon's room. He stopped by the closed door as he knocked first “ Leon “ he called. 

Leon sniffed as he shook again his tail flicked sadly “ G-go away Danny “ he cried softly, he didn't want to hurt Danny even more as he thought he has already done to him. “ I'm not leaving you alone “ Danny replied as he out his hand on the door handle. 

“ Leon come on, I wanna talk and understand “ he said opening it before walking over to the side of Leon's bed as he pulled up the covers a bit before feeling Leon pulling it down again, Danny sighed “ Leon.. “.

Danny tugged on the cover to get it off him “ come on Leon “ he said as Leon held onto it trying to hide himself from him. As he tugged harder he made Leon's grip loosen but it ended up with him getting the cover off him as well as falling backwards off the bed “ ow.. “ Danny moaned. 

Leon panicked as he crawled over the side of the bed to see Danny on the floor “D-Danny.. “ he called looking at the older man as he sat up to look up Leon. 

Danny pulled Leon on top of him to hold him to him before getting up and sitting with him on the bed. “ your gonna explain how this happened to you? “ he said holding onto him so he can't run away again. 

Leon looked down as his horns disappeared slightly as he looked to Danny “ I.. I dunno it's really long.. And sad “ he said playing with his tail. 

“ I have time “ he said letting Leon rest his head on his shoulder “ I just want to know how this happened to you .. You don't seem the type of person to be a demon … More or less I think you should be an angel “ he said.

Leon smiles slightly as he at least wish he could have been but he frowned again as he remembered what happened. 

“ It… It started when I was college my .. Old best friend was into magic and stuff like dark magic or blood magic which I wasn't fine with him using but I was too shy or quite to tell him to stop. “ he explained.

“ one day he called me to come around his house as he was able to trap a demon in a circle but as soon as I arrived… It .. “ Leon started to cry again as Danny hugged him tightly as he understood a bit. “ it.. Killed you? “ Danny asked as Leon nodded his head as he sniffs at him remembering. 

“ But I wanted to live and when I was changed into a demon they.. Made me kill my best friend .. That's why I'm worried that if you get too close to me they will make me kill you too… I can't have that happen! So.. Please Danny “ Leon said crying. 

Danny stared at Leon's face as he touched his cheek making Leon look to him “ is there someway we can get rid of the demon instead you “ he asked. 

Leon looked up at him a bit “ yes.. But you have to find an angel and there hard to find “ Leon sighed.

“ Can you sense Angels? “ he asked.

“ um.. Yes I can but I haven't been able to find one since an expo you were at when I was trying to meet you before hand but the queue was cut off “ he explained. 

Danny raised an eye brow “ Who else was on the table? “ he asked trying to make Leon remember.

“ um.. Barry, ross, Arin, suzy and Mark “ he said.

Danny mind started to wonder back as Mark dos seem to disappear a lot “ Maybe it was Mark “ he said trying to give Leon hope that he could somehow get rid of the demon within him. 

“ How.. Can you be so sure? “ Leon asked as Danny pulled Leon on top of him as he let him rest on his chest. 

Leon looked down at Danny who smiles at him causing leon to blue slightly as he looked to him, Danny held onto Leon's hips to keep him calm.

“ We can find out tomorrow if you like I can text Mark and ask for him to come to the grump room tomorrow “ he said texting Mark while holding onto Leon. 

Mark texted back that he can come making Danny smile up at Leon, “ see no worries “ he said but Leon had his doubts.   
Danny then leans into Leon as Leon's eyes turned back to normal making Danny smile up at him as he strokes a bit of hair out of his eyes before leaning into kiss Leon softly. Leon blushed at Danny actions as he kissed Danny back. 

He was still afraid for Danny’s safety as he kissed him that something would happen “ heh Leon don't worry do much “ he said stroking his head.

“ I'm here for you “ he said smiling up at him causing Leon to cry without warning, Danny wiped away the eyes off him as he pulled him closer to him allowing Leon to rest on his chest. Leon payed attention to the sound of his heart beating which made him calmer as he rests. 

Danny strokes Leon's check as he kisses him again to him, leon let's his worries leave for a moment to kiss Danny properly like before, his tail flicks back and forth as he enjoys it as he closes his eyes. Danny opens one of his eyes to see Leon's tail happily flicking making him smile he moves one of his hands down under Leon's shirt. 

He lifted it off Leon to see his bare skinned chest as he smiles up at him “ wow for a demon your so clean “ he said making Leon blush as he looked away “ yeah .. I didn't let anyone mark me .. They were horrible “ he said.

Danny then flipped him down so Leon was on the bottom as Danny smirks at him “ So does that mean I can mark you? “ he asks.

Leon face flushed red at his question “ I'd take that as a yes “ he said leaning down to his neck and slowly nibbling on it before sucking hard and leaving a large love bite on his neck. 

Leon sat up slightly and looked to the mirror to see it, he then looked to Danny who went for the other side and did the same. 

He made Leon lay down as he bucked his hips up to suck down on him before leaving a mark on his neck and shoulders. 

Leon let out a quick gasp as Danny moved down his chest kissing it slightly as he rested his hands either side of Leon. Leon watched him move down almost to his jeans line where he put his hands on the base of them. 

He separated Leon's legs to get a good view of Leon as he tugged his jeans off and threw them to the side, he notice of his tail as he leans to it nibbles it slightly sending slivers down Leon's body causing him to gasp at the feeling. 

Danny got excited by the reaction as he noticed Leon's cock getting harder and harder. 

Danny giggled as he flicks at Leon's got causing him to gasp out again as Danny pulls down his underwear too leaving Leon naked in front of him. 

Danny takes off his own clothes as he gets back on Leon whose face turned red as he watches Danny lick at his cock before slowly sucking down on it.

It didn't help that Danny kept looking up at Leon as he watched his reaction, he closed his eyes as he gasped out at Danny going deeper. 

Leon cried out as he cummed out into Danny’s mouth as he swallowed all of him before looking up to leon enjoying his reaction as he climbs on top of him smiling “ you taste nice “ he teased. 

Leon didn't know what to say as Danny enjoyed his reaction as he rubs him off again “ why don't you show me those horns again “ he said grinning. 

Leon used his powers to make his horns appear which then Danny then sucks on them making Leon gasp out at the sedative feeling. Danny looks down as he can tell Leon enjoying it as he leans down and gets himself ready near leon as he sucks him again then thrusts himself inside Leon.

Leon moan out Danny’s name as he thrusts in and out of Leon while sucking on his horns, leon grips his claws onto Danny’s back causing him to dig into him. 

Leon begs out to Danny to keep going as Danny goes a bit faster and harder as he does Danny licks up his horns until he finally cums inside of Leon. 

Leon pants out as he grows tried, Danny pulls out and looks down at Leon before smiling and pulled Leon into a hug. He kisses Leon before watching him sleep into his arms.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Burning Down (An OnDanny story)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783388) by [Fallenandscatteredpetals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenandscatteredpetals/pseuds/Fallenandscatteredpetals), [SunniApplePie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunniApplePie/pseuds/SunniApplePie)




End file.
